His Jealousy Aggrivates Me
by CatchTheRainbow
Summary: Oliver has a worryingly bad case of the green eyed monster. How does Lilly deal with her easily jealous boyfriend? Lilly/Oliver. Oneshot.


_EDIT: 8TH APRIL 2013 - I've re-writen this because re-reading the content made me cringe so much. I haven't even proof read over this in my haste so sorry if there is a hideous amount of typos haha._

* * *

**This is the out come of boredom when you have nothing to do.**

**A pointless but cute Loliver story! I just finished She's A Rebel (for those who haven't read it you should hint hint) and I have no story to update soo...This is what I came up with. For the sake of this story, the person working at Rico's is NOT Jackson.**

**Oh! and for those have you who asked me before: Yes, my name has changed from RainbowTiddles to CatchTheRainbow. I like rainbows okay?**

**_DISCLAIMER: I don't own HM but I'd sure as heck love too! :D_**

* * *

**His Jealosy Aggrivates Me**

_(Lilly's POV)_

At first I thought it was cute, I mean he was just being protective of me right? But soon it was happening constantly...

And now? It was safe to say that it was driving me _nuts!_

"Oliver!" I whined, casting him a frustrated look. He was doing it again, his eyes were solely trained in the direction of his left. When I called his name however he snapped his head in my direction, his facial expression one of annoyance. It was another hot day in Malibu and we were currently seated at Rico's. And yet again Oliver wasn't doing what I wanted him to be doing: paying attention to me!

"What is it Lilly?" He asked, his tone also sounding a little frustrated.

"Will you stop glaring at that guy over there? He's not even paying attention to me anymore! And I'm pretty sure he never was." I folded my arms across my chest and huffed. Upon my actions, Oliver eventually sighed and his hands moved across the table in attempts to uncross my folded arms; of course not succeeding.

"I'm sorry okay? It's just," He glanced briefly in the direction of the boy filling in for Jackson at Rico's once again."...Come on, he was totally flirting with you when I was getting us the milkshakes." I raised an eyebrow.

"How could he flirt with me when I was sitting all the way over here?" I asked him, genuinely curious at how he had gotten to this conclusion. The table we were sitting at was at least 10 metres away from the shack. Oliver shrugged, as if not able to come up with any real answer. Until he said:

"He was giving you a flirty stare." I stared at him for a long moment, my eyes unblinking, before slowly shaking my head and rolling my eyes. This whole jealously thing was getting out of hand now.

"I'm not speaking to you as of now." Tightening my arms around my chest, I looked off into another direction.

"Lilly…" He sounded tired and I couldn't understand as to why because_ he_ was the one that was being ridiculous! He tried to unfold my arms again and after to five minutes I relented. I couldn't ever give him the silent treatment for long anyway. After being successful this time, he held my hand in his.

"Babe I really am sorry. Okay, I admit that I get...a_ little_ jealous when a guy glances your way and -" A little?! That was definitely the understatement of the month – maybe even year.

"_A little?"_ I interrupted him, my tone sounding exasperated, "Oliver, the last time I was even able to talk to a guy properly was 2 months ago." Oliver's eyes widened and his mouth fell open a little in astonishment. The fact that he was even surprised is something I didn't understand.

"It can't really have been that long…could it?" I raised an eyebrow again.

"Three words. The Todd incident." It only took about three seconds for his eyes to spark with recognition, as the memory came back to him. Todd was still sporting a bruised shin for putting his arm around me for too long.

"Wow. I uh, I really should apologise to him for that shouldn't I?" I nodded while giving him a "you think?" look before speaking up again.

"You have to realise Oliver that I love _you_. If I didn't, I wouldn't even bother giving you the time of day." My last few words were an obvious joke and from the look in his brown eyes he seemed to get that too. I heard the creak of the chair as he got up from his seat and watched him as he made his way over to me; his footsteps padding lightly into the sand. In a matter of moments his fingers were lightly holding my chin keeping my face locked in his grasp as he crouched down in front of me.

"I'm sorry Lils. I'll try my best not to get jealous anymore okay?" I could feel the smile slowly forming on my lips and I'd like to think mine was contagious because there was one forming on his too.

"Really?" I asked him, my voice hopeful. He nodded simply, and I noticed his eyes glance down slightly lower quickly before meeting my eyes again.

"You're sure?" He nodded again, but I still wasn't completely convinced. With Oliver, a promise could be meaningless and I really wanted him to follow through this time.

"You pro – " Before I could finish what I was saying he closed the space between us. His lips felt soft against mine, and I could feel the similar signs of electricity that I always felt when kissing Oliver once I kissed him back. After a few moments I pulled away first because I wasn't the biggest fan of public displays of affection. I didn't object however when he rested his head forehead against mine.

"I _promise _I'll try my best to not get jealous anymore." His voice was like a seductive whisper, the grin on his face emitting butterflies in my stomach.

Okay that was enough for me, I was sold.

The smile I was previously sporting returned, only wider this time as he leaned away from me and lightly pressed his lips to my cheek.

"Then…do you mind if I get a refill of my milkshake from that guy at Rico's?" I watched him carefully, and he noticeably tensed up slightly. He managed to nod at me anyway as if he wasn't bothered by what I had just said.

"Yeah it's fine. I'll try and control myself." He winked at me playfully and I lightly giggled before standing up and taking my empty milkshake cup with me. Once I'd reached Rico's shack, I placed my empty cup on the wooden counter. The boy had his back to me, looking as if he was wiping something.

"Excuse me?" I said eventually, after a minute of waiting for him to notice my presence. The boy turned around, slightly startled. When his eyes landed on me however he quickly relaxed and gave me what I'd like to think was a flirtatious smile. Under his stare, I could feel myself getting nervous.

"Uh...I..." He had these shocking blue eyes that contrasted well with his light brown hair. And for a few moments I was rendered to stammering.

"...Can I have a refill of my strawberry milkshake?" I eventually managed to say and he gave me a slight nod of the head with the flirtatious smile still on his lips. I glanced away from him briefly before meeting his eyes again.

"Coming right up pretty lady." He said slowly and I couldn't stop myself from giggling bashfully. I also couldn't help the fact that my cheeks were turning a light shade of pink; I could feel the blood rushing there. Once the admittedly attractive guy turned away from me to busied himself with the task of making my shake I quickly spun to look at Oliver.

His brown eyes were but at all gawking in our direction.

I bit my lip anxiously upon seeing the stern look in his eyes but I managed to turn back around to see that the boy was now finished with my shake

"There you go gorgeous, I'll let you have it on the house." Smiling gratefully at him, I pretended to have not heard him call me such a thing as I reached out to grab the cup. In my hasted, I accidentally brushed my fingers on his. Slightly panicked, I met his eyes again only to be greeted by a wink. I really needed to get away from him. I quickly turned around and headed back for the table where Oliver was sitting, I could already see then anger on his face from afar and tried to mentally prepare myself for it. Once I had sat down, I attempted to smile and to my best ability acted like nothing suspicious had happened.

"See Oliver? There was nothing to worry ab…Oliver?" He wasn't even looking at me, he was instead practically burning holes into boy who worked at Rico's frame with his eyes. The look made me wince inwardly. His face was even turning slightly red...and of course not from blushing.

"Oliver, are you okay?" I asked him in a small voice. He didn't answer me. Instead he slammed his hands down so hard on the table that it caused me to jump. He pushed himself up quickly afterwards and without even glancing my way, he practically marched himself over to the shack. Worried, I got up and followed him, hurriedly putting my shake down on the table. Once he was directly in front of the counter I stopped a few feet away and watched helplessly.

"Did you dare to flirt with my girlfriend? I think you did." Oliver's voice came out in the growl, and my eyes widened in shock. The boy stared at him blankly for a few moments before a smirk appeared on his face.

"Yeah I guess I did. But chillax dude, I didn't she was yours and it's not like it's against the law or anything." I outwardly cringed at look the boy's response managed to bring on Oliver's face. If he wasn't fuming before, he definitely was now. Deciding I had to do something before this got out of hand, I spoke up from my spot a few yards back.

"Oliver come on. Stop making a scene. Let's just –" I never got to finish my sentence for it all happened so fast. Oliver's fist came up flying from his side and he had now punched the boy square in the face. I shrieked as the boy fell to the ground and I without thinking about I ran over to the counter. Looking over it I could see him lying on the floor, groaning and holding his face in his hands.

"OLIVER!" I screamed and quickly turned around to look at him. Once our eyes met, his facial expression softened quickly when he noticed what must have probably been the mix of shock and fear on my face.

"You…you promised." My voice was shaky, and I pretty much sounded like a five year old about to burst into tears. Knowing this only made me feel more angry and upset about the situation. Hesitantly, Oliver took a step closer to me; but I of course took an immediate step back.

"Lilly, I...come on…" He trailed off and I could feel the anger quickly overtaking any other emotion I previously had as I clenched my fists.

"You promised me Oliver! You just...you can't even do this one thing for me." Before he could say anything else I stomped away from him and made sure not to look back. Seeing his face now would have only made me all the more angrier.

**-LXO-**

It only took me ten minutes to find a quiet and deserted part of the beach. I had long since sat down by now, even wrapping my arms around my knees while I stared out sadly at the ocean. It only took Oliver another fifteen minutes after that to find me.

"Lilly?" Great. Just when I'd thought I'd found the perfect hiding place the person I was going out of my way to avoid had managed to pick me out easily. I sighed, annoyed but I didn't turn around. I heard the light patter of sand being stepped upon and could feel his presence once sat down next to me.

"...I'm sorry." I could hear the remorse in his voice but I refused to give in. He was going to have to do a lot better then that. Not saying a word in response I kept my head trained forward and kept my gaze on the ocean. After a minute or two he attempted to put an arm around me and after shrugging him off for the third time I shuffled away from him slightly so that was a gap between our bodies. I heard him sigh dejectedly at my actions. Well, he deserved it.

"I know I said I would try but...but that guy was just – Aggh! He just wouldn't stop smiling at you in this particular way that got under my skin and after that comment he made about flirting with you I just lost my cool. I...I'm always afraid I'll lose you to some one who you might see better then me okay? And I really don't want that." I slowly looked away from the crashing shores to his face once he'd stopped talking and he was the one staring at the ocean now.

Did he really think I'd find another boy that I could love more then him? I had decided a long time ago that the possibility of that happening was slim to none. Lifting my arm away from my knee, I brushed my fingers against his cheek and turned his face to mine gently.

"Oliver, you need stop thinking like that There is in fact no other boy that I've liked -_ loved_ as much as you. I've never been this giddy and light when someone kisses me or pulls me into their arms. I've told you countless times that I love you and have to believe it. I LOVE you, you stupid Oken boy." I'd begun this speech seriously, but then by the end I couldn't stop myself from turning playful. I could never stay mad at him for long.

"I really needed to hear that," His lips formed a warm smile that also managed to warm my heart. It was small things like that, that made me positive I was in love with him. "And I love you too...Trusscott girl." I let go of his face, a small smile making its way onto my own lips now.

"Did your huge scene back there convince me otherwise? I said teasingly. Oliver lightly chuckled and I moved closer to him, closing the gap that was previously between us and laying my head against his shoulder.

"I really am sorry Lils. I'll actually promise to try harder on this jealousy thing this time because I don't want to lose you." Those words made my anger for him disappear all together. And because he had used my favourite nickname 'Lils'. The smile on my face was fuller now, my eyes looking straight ahead.

"You'll never lose me Ollie. You've got me for the long term."

**-LXO-**

After a much needed long apology make out session, we had gone back to the shack hand in hand. Five minutes after we'd gotten back, Oliver had reluctantly agreed on apologising to the boy at Rico's. Sitting down at the table we were at before, I watched as Oliver walked over to the boy. (Who was now holding funnily enough holding an ice pack to his face.) My table next to another one occupied by two girls. They were giggling obnoxiously and I looked over at them with an annoyed glare. That's when I noticed that the blonde one of the two was looking at Oliver.

"He looks like he's getting himself a drink, so I'm going to make my move on him now." She was no doubt also the prettier one of the two. I watched silently as she got up and flipped her blonde hair before making her way to Oliver.

And as she walked away all I saw was red.

Once I'd heard the words 'make a move' I'd already pretty much snapped. My forgotten milkshake was still resting on the table and I glanced quickly between it and the stupid girl. Let's just say the next thing I knew I was standing up and the girl was shrieking over the pink liquid seeping through her blonde lock.

"That'll teach you to make googly eyes at my boyfriend." I said smugly, my hand still hovering over her head with the cup in the air. Her eyes were cold but her lips trembled and in a matter of seconds she was running and yelling her way down the beach. Her brunette friend had hastily gotten up and was now running after her. After watching them with satisfaction, I turned to face Oliver who was now leaning against the counter with folded arms and huge smirk on his face.

"Looks like the jealousy tables have turned, huh?" It took me a moment to register what I'd just done before I smiled sheepishly at him and laughed awkwardly.

Here we go again.

* * *

**What did you think? Like it? Hate it? Please review guys! :D Sorry if there are any mistakes by the way.**

**Natalie x**


End file.
